The leading edges of an aircraft, such as the leading edge of a wing. require shape tailoring for optimum performance throughout the operating range of the aircraft. Present leading edge designs expose gaps that limit the performance of the wing. These gaps result in pressure losses that limit the lift resulting from the leading edge. Other leading edge designs, such as fixed edges, significantly limit the shape tailoring of the leading edge.
Thus there exists a need for a leading edge design that allows a wide range of shape tailoring without exposing gaps.